


Shout of the Meek

by ScroogeMcDuck



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScroogeMcDuck/pseuds/ScroogeMcDuck
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a timid boy with what he thinks his just an overactive imagination. Turns out that overactive imagination may hold the key to a power dormant within him. But can a shy boy really make the most of a power that completely relies on his voice?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

A ten-year-old Izuku Midoriya lay on his back in the park staring absently at the sky. He'd just received his daily beating at the hands of his childhood tormentor KatsukiBakugo and his explosive hands, like literally explosive. Izuku had been born into a world where 80% of the population had some sort of super human ability called ‘Quirks’, he unfortunately fell into the 20% that didn’t and because of this he was constantly bullied.   


Those who didn’t bully Izuku simply ignored the young boy. Katsuki however, had been praised by everyone for manifesting such a powerful quirk and as his quirk grew so too did his ego. Manifesting into what seemed to be a God complex always treating others as if they were below him even those with quirks because. ‘He was the main character and all the useless extras should stay out of his way.’   


Izuku shook the thought his bully out of his head as he picked himself up off the grass and brushed the dirt off, slightly wincing as he felt the pressure from his actions on his bruises. Some were new, some were old and some had been there so long he felt like they’d never leave. As much of a brute as Katsuki was, he wasn’t dumb and would never leave lasting marks on obvious parts of Izuku. Even when marks were left on an uncovered part of the boy's body they disappeared before long.   


Izuku always thought about reporting the bullying but there was a small part of the boy he’d once been friends with was still in there, somewhere. His legs began to move autonomously as he made his way home, his thoughts off somewhere else. If having a vivid imagination could be considered a quirk then he wouldn’t be bullied at all. That’s where the boy spent most of his time, lost in the fantastic worlds that filled his head. When he was treated like garbage in reality, he would often lay in bed for hours and escape to a reality of his own making.   
  
Izuku walked in the front door to his home calling out to his mother that he’d made it back as he slipped off his shoes off. There were some mild pleasantries exchanged between the two but they weren’t close. Not since the day she proved she didn’t believe he could achieve his dream, all he ever wanted to be was a hero. When he was taken to the doctor and diagnosed as quirkless he was crushed, he was told he’d never accomplish his dreams. He’d never be a hero and that he should just give up.

That night he sat watching the same video he watched every night it was of his favorite hero, All Might. The number one hero in all of Japan and the symbol of peace. The small boy looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes. “Can I be a Hero?” He cried.

“I’m sorry Izuku, I’m so, so sorry” she collapsed next to the boy hugging his side.

‘that’s not what I wanted you to say’ the now adolescent boy thought to himself. Izuku called out to his mother letting her know to not bother him about dinner as he had already eaten on the way home. He slid his headphones in and prepared to visit one of his favorite worlds to visit. In it he fought demons, using special breathing techniques. 

However, this wasn’t the middle-aged Japan Izuku was used to. Instead all around him he felt cold, he saw snow gently falling down onto him. He stood up and saw an old stone building but the architecture wasn’t anything that he’d really seen before. This place was completely foreign to Izuku but something was drawing him to the building. It was like and otherworldly pull dragging him towards the door.

As his feet crunched in the snow as he stumbled towards the door, he noticed his breathing becoming quite labored the air around him was quite thin. That’s when he finally took a look at his surroundings to realize he was very high up. He walked closer to the edge of the mountain he was on and took in the astounding view in front of him. This was the first time his imagination had gone above and beyond to the extent. He’d really out done himself this time.

Breathing in the sight in front of him he felt the pull tug him back toward the building, the crunch of snow under foot soon became the clack of boot on stone. Which was when the boy realized what he was wearing, boots made of what seemed to be pure iron, what seemed to be a leather skirt with iron plates forged to it, an iron chest plate and a helmet which as he felt up the side had horns on it.

As he inspected his body more, he realized that it wasn’t well, his body. His arms were long and slender his legs were smooth as he rubbed them together and there was a bulge in his chest plate. He was in the body of a fully grown woman. As he climbed the steps to the door there was a feeling of both unease an excitement growing within him. He reached out and pushed open the door finding it swung open with relative ease, as if it was welcoming him inside.

When he entered, he saw a very ornate room not ornate as in there was a lot of expensive stuff in there. It was ornate in the sense that the stone work was incredible, when he was done admiring the space, he was standing in he noticed four people standing in the middle of the room. They were four elderly men all with grey facial hair wearing dark grey cloaks that obscured the top parts of their faces at the angle he was on.

One stepped forward removing the hood from his head revealing long gray hair that looked uncared for. “Hello stranger, I’m sure you are wondering why you are here. And why you have taken the form that you are currently in.”

Izuku couldn’t help but nod, he felt somewhat small under the man’s gaze. It was if he was looking not at the physical form Izuku had taken but straight into his very soul.

“I am  Arngeir , and the three behind me are  Borri ,  Wulfgar and  Einarth . We are The Greybeards and we have summoned you here because we believe you have a gift lost for thousands of years. The ability to  _ Thu’um _ or shout.”

“Geez brain, you’re really out doing yourself here.” he muttered to himself slightly taken aback at the feminine voice that came from his mouth.

“This is no work of your imagination young  _ D _ _ ovah _ _.  _ If It was you would appear in your own body would you not?”

Izuku was stunned at these words an uneasy feeling building up within him. This was the first time he had imagined being in a different body let alone him being a different gender. Izuku could only nod in response.

“You have taken the form of the last living  _ Dovahkiin _ __ or Dragonborn. Or that was atleast the case until you.  You young man  are indeed  _ Dovahkiin _ the hero of prophecy, destined to save the world from Armageddon. We Greybeards will teach you the words of power so your  _ Thu’um _ __ may grow strong.”

“If you guys are going to teach me this shout thing, shouldn’t anybody be able to do it? What makes the Dragonborn so special. Why has useless me been chosen as some sort of  saviour ?”

“Both valid questions young man. While we Greybeards have learned the  _ Thu’um _ __ through years of study, you can absorb the power of the language of the dragons by birthright. As to why you were chosen, well the  _ Dovahkiin _ __ you have taken the form of was a mere criminal. But I can feel a heroic spirit inside you barely being able to be contained. Perhaps that is why Fate chose you. Or maybe you were just lucky, or unlucky depending on how you view it.”

‘Heroic spirit’ Izuku thought, smiling to himself slightly. “ So, what you’re telling me is as Dragonborn I get all of the power with none of the  hard work ? That  sorta seems like cheating.”

“You may get to skip the long haul of having to learn the language of the  _ Dovah _ __ from scratch. That does not mean the knowledge comes free,  _ Pogaas _ __ _ Hevno _ __ _ Ahraan _ __ will come to you child but you will learn of that in time to come. For now, Brother  Borri will teach you the first word of your first  _ Thu’um _ .” The elderly man the turned to the other three men who had remained silent the whole time. “ _ Borri _ _ ,  _ _ Meyz _ _.”  _ when he spoke the air around Izuku seemed to rumble for a brief second before coming to a stop.

The one Izuku assumed was named  Borri moved to the center of the room. The old man held out his arms in front of him and the whole building began to shake an otherworldly voice emanated from all around Izuku as a set of glyphs appeared on the floor in front of the old man. When  Borri was done  Arngeir spoke again. “Come  _ Dovahkiin _ _ ,  _ learn this word of power  _ Wuld _ .”

Izuku walked towards the markings on the floor the writing or at least what he assumed was writing was nothing like anything he’s ever seen before and his imagination made up different alphabets all the time. As he moved closer to the word on the ground his vision began to darken as the word began to glow. And he could hear chanting in the back of his head. It sounded alien to him though. 

After a short period of time the word stop glowing and Izuku stumbled back slightly the chanting ceased and his vison cleared. He felt a little groggy but other than that he was all good. Izuku felt a rush flow through him, as if a small missing part of him had finally found its way back home.  Arngeir spoke again. “Come young  _ Dovah _ _ ,  _ we must practice your  _ Thu’um _ _.”  _ When he finished speaking, he turned around and started walking down a long hallway. Izuku immediately followed behind him.

Izuku found himself in a large courtyard  Arngeir had placed himself about 30 meters in front of him and spoke again. “Come  _ Dovahkiin _ , reach inside grab onto your  _ Thu’um _ __ and let it out with all you have.”

Izuku looked inside himself trying to find the  _ Thu’um _ __ that  Arngeir was talking about and felt like a flowing energy inside him. He assumed that was what was supposed to find so he grabbed it and pulled it forward and with everything he had yelled “ **_ Wuld _ ** **_. _ ** ” In an instant Izuku was in front of  Arngeir with a look of surprised look on his face. The surprised turned to elation as he had realized what had just happened.

He had moved so fast that the snow behind him hadn’t yet been disturbed when suddenly it surged forward causing him to jump back slightly. Coming into contact with the elderly man standing behind him. “I-I-I I did it. I did it Arngeir.” He was jumping up and down in excitement at this point. 

“ indeed young  _ Dovahkiin _ _ ,  _ you did it. This is merely the first third of this  _ Thu’um _ _ ,  _ each one contains three parts each on making it stronger.” Izuku’s face grew even more excited and this. “But for now, you must rest. It's taken a lot of energy for you to be here for this long. Close your eyes and then when you open them you will be back where you need to be.”

With that Izuku closed the eyes of the body he was in, opening them he was staring at the ceiling still not too sure about what of what had just happened. It felt too different for it to just be his imagination. But yeah sure his consciousness travelled thousands of years into the past and back again. But he couldn’t shake the feeling he had. Something was changing. He just wasn’t sure what.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep didn’t come easily to Izuku that night. Every time he would close his  eyes he would see a hulking dragon, it had a black but skeletal like figure and piercing red eyes that seemed like they were looking not at him but straight into him. It spoke with a deep raspy voice. “ _ Dir  _ _ Dovahkiin _ .” Izuku knew what one of those words meant.  Arngeir had used it enough to know that the Dragon was talking to him. But the first one had him lost. The way it was said however, made him very uncomfortable.

He woke the next morning unrested to say the least he felt like he couldn’t close his eyes at all without seeing blood red eyes staring straight into his soul. The lack of sleep and nightmares made Izuku more skittish and jumpier than usual, which was a difficult task considering he was  Musustafu’s terrified broccoli head. He couldn’t get the Greybeards or this dragon out of his head. It couldn’t be real right, the concept of words being powerful. It just made no sense to him.

“Midoriya, if you’re not going to pay attention at least stay quiet so other people can focus. Your continuous muttering is distracting.”

“Ah, s-s-s-sorry sir. I-I-I-I’ll t-t-try to be q- qu -quieter.” Izuku visibly jumped at being called out. As he looked around the room, he saw multiple reactions. They popular girls were snickering between themselves while glancing at him,  Katsuki looked at him with what seemed to be pure malice, while a few others looked at him with a look of what can only be described as pity. As Izuku’s eyes lingered on  Katsuki for a little too long, the explosive boy hit his palm with his fist letting off a small explosion. Izuku gulped at the sight before looking back at his school work trying to ignore the looming threat that was glaring a hole into the side of his head.

The rest of the school day was uneventful, he ate lunch by himself like he usually did and wrote notes about the newest heroes in his notebooks like he usually did. The school bell rang at the same time it always did and Izuku got up and left the same way he always did.  Katsuki and his goons walked about 30 steps behind Izuku just as they always did. And they walked past the park that was on the way home the same way they always did.

“HEY DEKU STOP RIGHT THERE” Izuku visibly jumped. It always happened the same way but that didn’t mean it scared him any less. “WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF DISTRACTING EVERYONE LIKE THAT? YOU CAN’T EVEN BE A PIECE OF SHIT IN SILENCE.” Izuku braced himself as he heard rapid footsteps coming up behind him.  Katsuki was obviously finished speaking for now as Izuku felt a sharp pain on his side as he was sent off his feet courtesy of a  Katsuki explosion.

Izuku flew through the air for a meter or two before hitting the ground and rolling. He looked toward  Katsuki and saw him walking over. Izuku quickly scrambled back only to find himself backed up against a tree. Using it to get back to his feet Izuku’s feet were glued to the ground terrified of the boy that was walking towards him

_ ‘ _ _ Sahlo _ _.’  _ it was the same gruff voice from his dreams but it was a resounding boom within his head. As terrifies as he was at the situation, both of the boy walking towards him and of the  the voice in his head something about that word irritated him to no end. He didn’t know what it meant but he knew that it wasn’t anything good.

Katsuki was getting closer and closer taking his time letting his hands crackle with small explosions as he walked slowly towards Izuku who was now visibly shaking.  Katsuki pulled his arm back to swing at Izuku. As the hand of Izuku’s tormentor made its way towards the shy boy’s stomach time began to slow down and his brain went into overdrive and he heard the booming voice in his head again.

“ _ Hin _ __ _ Drun _ __ _ Paak _ _ Wah  _ _ Dov _ _.”  _ Izuku could hear the judgement in the tone. He wasn’t going to let some over-sized lizard invade his thought and speak to him like that. He felt a familiar flowing energy inside him gush to the surface as his gentle green eyes locked onto  Katsuki’s ferocious crimson Izuku opened his mouth.

“ **_ Wuld _ ** **_ ”  _ ** in an instant Izuku was away from his bully and was sprinting away from the park as fast as he could getting a large amount of joy and he heard  Katsuki cursing out the “shitty useless tree” for hurting his hand. He moved as fast as his scrawny legs would carry him. Thankfully he made it into his front door before any of that group could catch up to him.

He slid down the door breathing heavily both because he was out of breath and because he was having a mild panic attack. It was all real, the Greybeard, the Dragonborn, DRAGONS! They all existed. Maybe not anymore but at one point they had, and Izuku found himself at the center of it. But also, he had power. A power that he could use to possibly help people.  Arngeir had said that there were multiple shouts. If the one he had let him move superfast of a medium length distance what could the other ones do?

Izuku recovered from his little moment in front of the door and greeted his mother as he walked up the stairs to his room, calling out the daily pleasantries as he made his way up. He laid on his back in his bed put his headphones in and closed his eyes trying to get back to the place he was yesterday. He was eager to learn from  Arngeir and the other Greybeards, so he closed his eyes and focused trying to recreate the place he had visited the day before. Then it dawned on him. That place he went to yesterday... It wasn’t his. He was summoned there. he didn’t go there himself.

He spent hours lying in bed. Hoping that he’d see the vision of that mountain top he desperately wanted to return to. He went through all his worlds trying to be summoned back from one of them, with no luck. No matter what he tried he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t get to the place he desperately wanted to be. 

Defeated, the boy got off of his bed and walked back down the stairs where he saw his mother cooking dinner. Midoriya  Inko was a woman of average height. She had let herself go a little with Stress eating from her husband always being away on business and with her son’s situation. But she was still a conventionally attractive person. She turned around to see her son looking a little dejected as he sat down at the kitchen table. They had drifted apart from what the used to be and  Inko knew that it was her poor handling of hat her sons dream was but she didn’t know how to fix the mistakes she had made. Maybe this was a chance to take a step in the right direction.

“Izuku honey, what’s up? You're hardly ever missing a smile.” she inquired. She knew that she might not get anything out of him but it was worth a shot.

“It’s kind of complicated. Can I explain it to you after we’ve eaten?” he said putting on a face of false happiness.

“ Of course we can, it’s just about ready too.”  Inko and Izuku hardly ever ate together like this, and the more the mother thought about it the sadder it made her. She wasn’t going to have her little boy forever. Izuku was growing up faster than she realized and he was slipping away from her. By no means did  Inko want a Mama’s boy who was still living with her when he was 40, but she wanted to make sure that they at least had a healthy relationship so they’d still want to see each other even when they didn’t have to. 

“Hey Izuku, could we maybe eat together like this a couple of nights a week? I know you’re always up in your room but I think it would be nice for us to spend a bit more time together.”  Inko looked at her son with a gentle smile as he placed his food in front of him. Izuku could practically hear the hope and vulnerability in her voice. 

“Yeah we can.” Izuku said smiling back gently at his mother, this time genuine. “if you promise to make  katsudon at least one a week.” he’s gentle smile slowly morphed into a mischievous grin suitable for someone his age. He'd still do it even if she said no but more  katsudon in his life was always a plus in his book.

“You drive a hard bargain young man, but I believe we can work something out.” she beamed back at Izuku. Happiness obviously emanating from her whole being.

They finished dinner without saying much else. The news played in the background as  Inko watched but Izuku didn’t really pay too much attention said it was too boring. That was until the hero section came on and a notebook magically appeared on the table next to his food.  Inko didn’t even remember buying the books for the boy, they just sort of started appearing one day. Maybe that was her sons quirk. Manifest notebooks.

The news finished and the two finished eating. Izuku washed the dishes as  Inko stayed at the table waiting for him to finish so they could have their talk. It didn’t take him long as it was just the two of them, which didn’t give him long enough to figure out what he was  gonna say. All planning pre hero news had gone out the window as soon as it started. 

Izuku pulled out his seat and took his spot across from his mother, still trying to find the words to say. Seeing the nervous look on his face  Inko decided that she would get the get the ball rolling 

“You don’t have to carefully pick your words, I’m you mother I'll always love you. Just say what you need to say in the way you feel comfortable with.”

“It’s not that I'm trying to speak carefully I'm just trying to figure out how to tell you in a way where you’ll believe me. But the most important part is this, I’m not quirkless.”

Inko was dumbfounded at this statement. Was the doctor wrong and he was just a late bloomer? That couldn’t be 6 years late is too much isn’t it? But  Inko could always tell when  izuku was lying. And he didn’t seem to be on this occasion. “What do you mean you’re not  quirkless honey? The doctor said so.” 

“it would be easier for me to just show  you I think. Because I don’t know how to describe it, or what to call it for that matter.” Izuku got up from his chair and walked around the table to his mother’s side and held out his hand. A little nervous,  Inko cautiously grabbed onto it feeling a gentle pull and she felt instant relief he was just trying to get her off of her chair. She got up and followed the boy the entrance to their house where he started to put his shoes on. She  at on the floor next to him and began to do the same.

Izuku had gotten his mother to stand on the street about 30 meters away from him and they stood facing one another. “Are you ready mom?” he called out.

“This isn’t going to hurt is it?” she asked, obviously nervous.

“I promise you’ll be fine.” Izuku then began to focus on the energy flowing through his body and he let out his quirk “ **_ Wuld _ ** “ 

Inko gasped in shock has her son appeared right in front of her. His mop of hair settling back into place after the sudden movement. Tears started to seep out of her eyes as she crouched to hug Izuku. “Izuku I'm sorry.” she said. Izuku stiffened ‘not again’ he thought to himself. But  Inko wasn’t done. “I’m sorry for not believing from the start that my brave little boy could be hero. For believing what someone else said instead of believing that you would accomplish your dream no matter what. What I needed to say then, and what I have needed to say ever since, and what I need to say now is that you can be a hero and I know you will be. Izuku, I know that you will be the best hero there is, was, or ever will be. So make me proud okay.” 

Audible sobbing could be heard from Izuku it was all he’d ever wanted. For someone to believe in him and he finally had it. The two embraced in the street for a while longer before heading back inside. They spent the rest of the night in close company, the wall between them that had slowly been built up over the years had been seemingly destroyed in a single night. 

“Hey Izuku, you never told me how you figured out your quirk.”  Inko said to the mop of green hair cuddled into the side of her

“I’ll tell you another time. I’m too happy to deal with anything else right now” he said as he cuddled into the side of her more tightly. Not even twenty minutes passed before  Inko could hear light snores she looked down and saw Izuku fast asleep at her side not wanting to wake him she wrapped the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch around them. As she too drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief translation of what's being said by the dragons
> 
> "Dir Dovahkiin" means "Die Dragonborn"
> 
> "Solah" means "weak"
> 
> "Hin Drun Pak Wah Dov" means "you bring shame to dragonkind"
> 
> "wuld" means "whirlwind"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku learns a little more about his powers and could a chance meeting be just what he needs to boost his confidence?

Izuku awoke in an unfamiliar place and in quite a strange way too. Strange because when he opened his eyes he was already standing up. Upon studying his surroundings which seemed to be some sort of crypt, he realized that he wasn’t actually awake. Which was strange. He felt awake but as he continued to look around, he glanced down at himself and realized he was in the same female body he was in when he met The Greybeards. Excitement welled up within his soul, as he felt a rush of adrenaline flow through his body. He had been summoned back, maybe this meant he was going to learn something new about his powers.

In his excitement, he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching behind him, but he definitely felt the weight slam into his back. It was sudden and knocked the wind from his lungs, the sword that he didn’t even realize he was holding dropped from his hand and clanged against what seemed to be a stone floor. He scrambled to pick it up and just managed to move out of the way of whatever was swinging at him as he felt the breeze from the missed strike on the back of his neck.

He turned around to see what he could only describe as a mummy but without all the bandages. Its skin stretched tightly over its skeleton. For such a skinny thing he could still feel a gentle ache in his back from where he had been hit. It spoke in a weird language that he didn’t understand. It was the same one the dragon spoke in when he heard that voice in his head. And while he could kind of pick out some sounds it was much harder to understand.

Izuku’s hand gripped tighter on the sword in his hand. He’d used swords before in plenty of the worlds he’d been in, this appeared to just be a regular short sword. He gripped it with both hands and swung down, he had expected the mummy to try and dodge the attack but it just... didn’t. Izuku’s strike hit true but not with enough power to kill it. He pulled the sword out of his target’s clavicle and prepared to swing again. Izuku swung again this time across his body from the right to the left aiming for the mummy’s neck. Seeing as it didn’t dodge last time Izuku put all the strength he could muster into the swing.

Izuku felt the contact of the blade on the mummy’s neck but the sword just sort of kept going slicing through the thing’s spine as its head was liberated from the rest of its body. As it hit the floor Izuku sighed in relief. It wasn’t hard to kill nor was it fast. He just hadn’t expected to be attacked like that. What else was strange was the way swinging that sword felt. Every other time he’d used a sword in his dreams on when he’d drift off into his imagination there was a certain weightlessness to everything. But this time he could feel the weight of the sword in his palm. He could feel the weight of his armor weighing him down. There was a weight to everything he did that hadn’t really experienced before, it was all new to him but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t exciting.

He kept moving through the halls of what he could only describe as some sort of burial chamber. There were more of those mummy things but these seemed to be actually dead. Izuku kept pressing on before he came to a dead-end, well less a dead end and more a large locked door with three symbols of animals on it. The keyhole was strange though it wasn’t for a normal key it had three holes in it. Izuku found the pressing on a symbol would activate something in the door causing it to rotate to the next symbol. But all the symbol rotating didn’t mean anything if he didn’t have the key to actually unlock the door. Izuku dropped his sword and it hit the floor with a loud noise. He flopped to the ground not long after It.

As he hit the ground, he heard another sound of metal on stone which was strange because he had already dropped the sword. He looked down to the side of him where the sound came from and saw a claw made of gold hanging from the plate skirt of the body he was inhabiting. He sighed and stood back up. He had been back in this body for an hour or so and he hadn’t even checked everything properly. Admittedly mentally he was still ten but he felt like he should be smarter than that.

Izuku unattached the claw from his waist and put the talons into the hole. They were a perfect fit! Izuku couldn’t help but get a little excited as he tried to twist the claw only to be let down again immediately as the lock wouldn’t budge even though he had the key. Izuku let out a gentle. “Fuck.” Under his breath. Izuku knew a lot of bad words from being around Kacchan so often. He never said them because they were adult words and he wasn’t one. But on this occasion, he was in an adult body so he felt like it was okay.

After what felt like forever of messing with the symbols and trying the claw with no luck Izuku was beginning to get frustrated. He felt that there was definitely something special on the other side of that door he just couldn’t figure out how to get it open. Until he had the revolutionary idea of turning it around. And there plain as day on the front of the claw. The order that he needed to but the symbols in. Izuku let out another curse under his breath. He looked at the claw and then up at the symbols.

“Okay, bear, butterfly, owl.” he said to himself quietly as he moved the right symbols into place. Seeing them in the right order he tentatively tried the claw again not letting his hopes get up in case he had failed again. He twisted the claw and there was an audible click of some sort of mechanism being released. Izuku couldn’t help but jump up and down on the spot in excitement as the door retreated in the ground. It was almost painfully slow and Izuku wanted nothing more for it to just hurry up. He'd spent the better part of forever figuring this thing out and he was ready for his reward.

The door finished sliding down and on the other side was a large room. There were some large plants inside as well as more of the stonework he’d been looking at for a while. But what immediately stole all his attention was the ornate wall at the back of the room. It had dragons carved into it as well as some runic writing. They were the same kind of runes that The Greybeards had used to teach him that other ability. There was something about that wall that drew Izuku to it. Like walking towards it was the only option. He would have done it anyway even if his legs weren’t moving on their own.

As Izuku got closer and closer to this wall there was a thumping in his head that got louder and louder. As well as what seemed to be a choir singing. When he stood right in front of it there was a word that seemed to glow, he walked closer to that word and something strange seemed to flow off the wall and into his body. The word flooded his senses and he could feel what the word meant. He knew immediately what would happen if he said it. But before he could try it out, he heard a loud noise behind him as a coffin he didn’t notice before seemed to open itself and one of those mummy things pulled itself out. This one was different and Izuku could feel that instantly. Izuku’s grip tightened on his sword as he got ready to fight. But before he could fight it felt like his soul was sucked out of his body and his eyes snapped open.

Izuku looked up at the ceiling in his living room as memories of the night before came into his head and a large genuine smile crept across the boy’s face as not only did he have someone that believed in him. He also unlocked another part of his quirk or so he hoped. If this word did what he thought it did he’d need a relatively empty place to try it so he didn’t hurt anyone. So to say he was in a good mood would be the biggest understatement since the birth of quirks. He walked over to the kitchen where his mum was cooking breakfast and gave her the biggest hug he could muster. “Good morning mum, I love you.”

Inko’s heart swelled as she felt the sheer amount of effort Izuku’s little body was putting into the hug she was receiving. “Good morning sweetie, I love you too.” Inko beamed back at her son. “What’s gotten you in such a good mood this morning?” 

“Well, there’s no reason to be in a bad mood, is there? I got a mom who believes in me, I recently found out I’m not quirkless and I can chase my dreams now. Of course I'm happy.” the boy sat down at the table ready to eat his breakfast which on this occasion seemed to be scrambled eggs on toast. He made small talk with his mom asking her the general question of how she slept.

“It was the best sleep I’ve had in a while honey thank you for asking. It felt nice to sleep next to you.” She replied with a gentle smile on her face. “It’s been a long time since we’ve spent any time together by choice. It was just nice to have my baby back for a little while” she continued. Not really to Izuku but more to herself.

“Well, mom I don’t have exams for hero colleges for another 8 years. So we have plenty of time to spend together okay?” Izuku said back, catching the woman off guard causing the smile on her face to grow a little more. She had turned around to continue the conversation only to see that Izuku had scoffed down his breakfast and was already getting ready for school. Inko sat down and sighed contently to herself, things were looking up for her son. Which meant things were looking up for her too.

Izuku rushed through getting ready for school, it was the fastest he thought he'd ever gotten ready. As soon he was dressed he gave his mom a fleeting hug as he ran out the front door. He wanted to check the new word he’d learned last, desperate to see if it did what he thought it did. He stood in the park that was on his way to school, it was still quite early so there wasn’t anyone else that could see him. He braced himself and took a deep breath and felt the familiar sensation flow through him as he let out his shout. “Fus.” A shockwave spread out in front of the boy taking a lump of earth out of the ground directly in front of him and shook the trees before eventually dissipating nothing.

The young man fell onto his back onto his ass in surprise, looking at the divot in the ground he couldn’t help but squeal in excitement. He had the shout that made him move quickly and now he had one that unleashed a shockwave. His mind quickly drifted off to what else shouts could do. If they would get stronger as he used them more, how closely could he use them together? He had so many questions but no one to answer them.

Izuku stood directly in front of the small hole he had made in the ground, muttering to himself faster than he had any right to. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t see the unique looking girl standing right in front of him trying to get his attention.

“-llo? Hellooooooooo.” Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts by bright pink hands waving in front of him trying to get his attention. He jumped back startled by the invasion of his personal space. His efforts however were in vain as the girl quickly closed the distance between them her face a few inches from his. “You took so long to notice I was talking to you I thought you might have been deaf.” she deadpanned with her head tilted gently to the side   
Izuku forgot that replying is the polite thing to do as he looked at the girl closely. Her most eye-catching feature was her bright pink skin. But that wasn’t where the pink stopped, he looked up a little to see her hair better. It looked soft and fluffy, kind of like his. Except hers was pink instead of his green “Y-you can hear me, right?” she followed with.

“Sorry, yes I can. I just wasn’t expecting to see someone out this early. Or to be well, spoken too.” Izuku finally got out, breaking his silence. He then took a closer look at what she was wearing. It was an Aldera Grade School uniform, but he’d never seen her before. She must be a new transfer student, that would explain why she acknowledged his existence. He’d better get this over with so she didn’t get lumped in with him. But before he could speak.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone to be around either, I’m new around here so I left earlier so I wasn’t late to school. I'm not great with being on time.” she giggled to herself as she scratched the back of her head. Before he could even say anything back her hand was on his wrist dragging him towards the street. “You can show me the way! You go to my school, right? Your clothes are the same as mine so that must be the case.” she wouldn’t let him get a word in. “I’m Mina, what’s your name?” Mina turned around and beamed her biggest smile at him  
.   
“Pretty.” Izuku spoke. It took him a second to realize what he’d done. Well, he didn’t so much realize Mina more or less pointed it out.

“Your name is Pretty? That’s a strange name even by today's standards.” she replied still not looking where she was dragging him as they continued to make eye contact.

“No, no. Hang on.” Izuku dug his heels into the ground to keep himself from being dragged any further which thankfully stopped the girl’s momentum. “You’re pretty, but my NAME is Izuku Midoriya.” Mina looked at him in silence. It was the first time she’d been quiet since she dragged him out of the park. Izuku didn’t realize what he’d said to make her go so quiet but now he could at least gather his thoughts.

Mina stood there just looking at the boy or was just a little shorter than she was. He'd called her pretty and she wasn’t sure how to process it. All the other kids had called her a monster for her pink skin and black and gold eyes. But he’d called her pretty and she didn’t even think he realized he’d done it. But as she continued to look, she could literally see him thinking. And then the gears in his head started turning and he locked eyes with her and he had a gentle pink tinge on his cheeks.

“I-I-I-I.” Izuku had finally realized what he’d said and proceeded to not be able to get past the first letter of any other word. Seeing he was struggling Mina decided to help him out a little. 

“Oh, so we’re giving full names. In which case I’m Mina Ashido, nice to meet you Izuku Midoriya.” she extended her hand out to shake his hand, her gentle smile returning to her face. It took a second but Izuku slowly reached out and grabbed her hand which she then shook quite rapidly. “I’m so glad I made a friend so quickly.” 

That snapped Izuku out of the stupor he was in instantly. “Listen Ashido, you’re really nice and everything. And I promise it has nothing to do with you but... I don’t think we should be friends.” Izuku had stopped looking into Mina’s void-like eyes and had turned his vision to the ground gently rubbing up and down his left arm. ‘

“Oh.” it was like all of the energy and hyperactivity that once radiated from her entire being had been sapped out instantly. “How silly of me. No one wants to be friends with the gross monster girl. Why did I think it would be any different here?” Mina turned around and started walking in the direction she thought was to the school. The way she’d memorized. But in her hope of making a new friend she’d gotten herself lost.

“Wait Ashido it’s not like that I promise. It's just I'm the grade’s punching bag. If you’re friends with me you’ll get picked on too and I didn’t want that. It has nothing to do with how you look. In fact, I think you look really cool. School would just be much easier for you if you act like we haven’t met yet.” Izuku tried to explain he didn’t even realize he’d instinctively grabbed her wrist just like she had done to him. “Also, you’re going the wrong way. You'll never get to school if you walk in that direction.” Izuku joked, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

“is that really the reason you said we shouldn’t be friends?” Mina’s body tensed up a little awaiting Izuku’s answer.

“Yeah, I’d like us to be friends. I haven’t had a real friend in a while now. But it would just be better for you.”

“That’s a relief.” Mina’s whole body seemed to loosen up as she spun back around to face Izuku again with her trademark grin back on her face. “Looks like it’s me and you and me against the world then Midoriya. Because I wouldn’t want to be friends with someone who is a bully anyway.” 

Izuku let go of Mina’s hand almost in pure shock that this girl actually noticed he was alive much less that she wanted to be his friend. “A-Are you sure, the other kids won’t make it easy on you. That I promise.”

“Don’t worry about it, I'm sure we can handle it together.” Mina reassured him. “Also what’s this about me going the wrong way?”

“School’s this way. We were out early enough that we’ll still make it on time if we hurry.” Izuku grabbed Mina’s wrist like she had done to him and started dragging her in the actual direction of the school.


End file.
